


Критерии нормальности

by Sapiens_Trot



Series: Нормальность это весело [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мори всегда считал это нормальным. Хани тоже. И они не собираются ничего менять</p>
            </blockquote>





	Критерии нормальности

Мори всегда считал это нормальным. От самого рождения он был рядом с наследником дома Ханинодзука. Он рос рядом с Хани, мальчики пошли вместе в школу и начали учиться боевым искусствам – а как же иначе? Ведь Мори не мог отставать от своего друга и господина.

Когда Тамаки пригласил Хани в клуб Свиданий, он автоматически заполучил и Мори, ведь мальчишки всегда были вместе. Мори лишь усмехался, наблюдая страшный ажиотаж поклонниц Хани, когда он поправлял одежду мальчика или что-то в этом роде. 

Его это забавляло, ведь он всегда был рядом с Хани и даже жизни другой не представлял себе, кроме как служение Ханинодзуке. 

Тамаки предполагал, что это голос крови предков Моринодзуки, служивших предкам Ханинодзуки, и пробудился в Такеши. В какой-то степени, он был прав, но правда все же несколько отличалась от теорий.

Хани и Мори лишь улыбались, слушая милорда, поэтично воспевавшего преданность Мори посетительницам клуба. Малыш, хоть и выглядел открытым и бесхитростным, не имел привычки распространяться о своей личной жизни, а Мори вообще был неразговорчив по жизни. 

Близнецы Хитачийн знали, но молчали. Братья, верные привычке проказничать, как-то раз случайно узнали, что Мори не только в клубе заботится о Малыше. 

Но Хани быстро договорился с ними – он привык защищать свое. И если кто-то узнает, то позора не избежать. Но «спартанский капитан» был умен, несмотря на свой безобидный внешний вид. А еще он любил, чтобы его баловали и потакали всяческим капризам, поэтому задачей Мори с самого детства было именно полное и безоговорочное подчинение Ханинодзуке. 

Мори привык. Он эдакий большой молчаливый плюшевый медвежонок, на плечах которого ездит Хани. Но иногда в его хозяине просыпается демон. Такие моменты Мори тоже любит. Вот и сейчас – они просто сидели в комнате Хани и делали домашнее задание, когда Мори ощутил на себе тяжелый взгляд друга.

\- Раздевайся, – потребовал Хани сквозь зубы, откладывая любимого кролю. Сейчас его интересовала иная игрушка. 

Мори поднялся, стягивая с себя одежду – без слов, смотря Хани в глаза. Воздух казался таким тяжелым и горячим, что даже хотелось раздеться.  
Светловолосый мальчишка, не отрываясь, наблюдал за своей любимой куклой. Мори все делал с некоторым врожденным изяществом, он всегда казался страшно притягательным. И осознание того, что он добровольно подчиняется, сводило с ума.

Мори присел около столика с разложенными тетрадями, уже без одежды. Спокойный и невозмутимый, как и всегда. Красивые темные глаза, обрамленные длинными, девичьми ресницами, смотрели безо всякой паники и беспокойства. Хани подцепил пальцем его подбородок, заставляя смотреть прямо себе в глаза – от этого Мори краснел, не зная, что предложит его хозяин, и от своих мыслей возбуждаясь неимоверно.

\- Ласкай себя. Я хочу видеть, как ты это делаешь.

Мори сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло горло от приказа Мицукуни и провел ладонью по коже, вздрагивая. От взгляда Хани сейчас все кажется предельно откровенным, и даже прикосновения ощущаются как чужие. Член Мори уже встал, в полной боевой готовности, и парень, кусая губы, провел по нему несколько раз – вверх и вниз. Потом лизнул ладонь, чтобы было удобнее, и продолжил, всем телом ощущая на себе взгляд любимого хозяина. Хани только подливал масла в огонь, усевшись около своей игрушки и с нездоровым любопытством наблюдая за мастурбацией. 

Невинный взгляд больших детских глаз – и совершенно похабные фразы, вылетающие из этого детского ротика.

\- Ты сегодня хорошо меня трахнешь, Такеши? Тебе ведь хочется этого, не так ли? – заметив, что Мори начал двигать рукой быстрее, приближаясь к оргазму, Хани сменил тон и уж грубее приказал. – Не смей! Все это лишь для меня…

Мори послушно замер, зашипев сквозь зубы. Продолжить хотелось неимоверно, и он даже разочарованно застонал, сжимая пылающий член и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать снова толкаться в кулак. 

Мицукуни неспешно разделся, аккуратно усадил кролика на стул напротив кровати:

\- Он будет смотреть. Ты же не против?

Знали бы девчонки в клубе, сколько всего уже повидал этот кролик… Мори подавил ухмылку и кивнул. Иногда они даже использовали его. Входить в Хани, смотря в его затуманенные страстью глаза, когда тот прижимал к себе кролика… Иногда Мори чувствовал себя законченным педофилом.

Малыш залез на кровать и потянулся, лениво поглаживая себе животик.

\- Растяни меня, – он раздвинул ноги, и Мори пришлось на секунду закрыть глаза, чтобы не кончить сейчас же. Он поднялся на ноги и потянулся к тумбочке, где у них лежала мазь от ушибов, которая с расслабляющим эффектом. Они ее так и использовали, но Хани остановил его.

\- Нет, сегодня только слюна. Так будет чувствоваться куда острее…

Он принялся облизывать три пальца Мори, глаза его озорно улыбались. Хани прекрасно знал, какой эффект оказывает на своего друга, и, пожалуй, ему это нравилось. 

Когда в него вошел первый палец и принялся ритмично тереть простату, он выгнулся всем телом, постанывая от нахлынувшего удовольствия. О, Мори был весьма искусен – сказывался многолетний опыт. Потом к первому добавились еще два. Слишком резко. Хани вскрикнул. Его большие карие глаза наполнились слезами – это особенно возбуждало Мори, как он знал. Пальцы задвигались немного быстрее – Мори терял терпение, но все же не хотел причинить боль.

\- Такеши, - Хани протянул к нему руки, будто просясь на ручки, и Мори напрочь снесло голову. Он подхватил Мицукуни на руки, усаживая себе на колени, входя в него быстро и безжалостно на всю длину. Худенькое тело в его руках дрожало и билось, отвечая на толчки Мори стонами и чувствительными укусами до крови.

Когда Хани поднял полные слез невинные глаза и слизал кровь со своих губ, Такеши кончил, последним мощным движением вбиваясь неимоверно глубоко и чувствуя, как расслабляется тело в его руках.

Потом пришлось тащить Хани в ванную, нежить расслабленного мальчика поцелуями и ласками, смывать с себя кровь и сперму. Мицукуни был доволен. Сегодня его ручной зверек показал высший класс. Милый мальчик Хани плеснул водичкой на Мори и, повернувшись к нему спиной, засунул пальчик себе в дырочку.

\- Такеши, смотри, ты такой большой, что в меня еще несколько пальчиков влезет, как думаешь? – и с довольной улыбкой ощутил, как в него входит кое-что побольше пальца.

Хани всегда считал это нормальным. От самого рождения он был рядом с наследником дома Моринодзука. Он рос рядом с Мори, мальчики пошли вместе в школу и начали учиться боевым искусствам, ведь Мори не мог отставать от своего друга и господина. А потом Хани в первый раз отдал приказ – и верный, как пес, Такеши Моринодзука, не задумываясь, выполнил его. С годами его подчинение было отработано до автоматизма, оно впиталось в его кровь. И когда Мори в первый раз взял своего господина, это уже было нормальным для обоих.

Хани забавляло то, как окружающие реагировали на него и Мори. Но, впрочем, это его не трогало ни в малейшей степени. Мори только его! И пусть кто-то только попробует отобрать его! Наглеца, скорее всего, больше никогда не найдут.

Их утро началось вполне нетрадиционно. Обычно Такеши просыпался, будил Хани, отправлял его в ванную, а сам в это время собирал их портфели. Но сейчас Мори, попытавшись перевернуться на бок, обнаружил, что сделать это у него не получается. Причиной, как выяснилось после того, как парень немного пошевелился, стали связанные руки. Ханинодзука, поганец! И как только ухитрился связать, не разбудив? Быстрый взгляд в сторону окна показал, что только начинает светать. Значит, что бы ни задумал Мицукуни, времени у них должно вполне хватить.

Хани, появившись из ванной в своем халате с кроликами, был неимоверно заспан и мил. Но он улыбался вполне определенно, и Мори ощутил, как просыпается и его член.

\- Такеши, ты уже проснулся? Ммммм… - он забрался на кровать и с удовольствием лизнул плоский живот пленника, мимоходом погладив его ниже живота. Связывание они уже проходили, но вот так, с утра, еще до школы…

\- Мицукуни, что ты делаешь? 

Хани выдавил себе на пальцы прозрачной смазки – остро запахло вишней, и завел руку назад, улыбаясь. Мори молча наблюдал, как меняется лицо его друга, как широко распахнулись карие глаза, когда Хани ввел в себя несколько пальцев, и как в этих глаза появляется легкий туман вожделения. Хани облизал внезапно пересохшие губы и выгнулся, царапнув ногтем простату. 

Веревка на руках Мори натянулась, а деревянная перекладина кровати угрожающе скрипнула, когда он потянулся к Хани, но выдержала. Ханинодзука улыбнулся, услышав это, и нарочито громко застонал, извиваясь на теле Мори. Когда Такеши терял контроль, он становился совсем неуправляемым и не сдерживался – вот что нравилось Хани – доводить Мори, такого сдержанного и невозмутимого, до бешенства.

Хани, приподнявшись на коленях и удерживая бедра Мори руками на месте, потерся о его член, почти позволяя ему скользнуть в свою растянутую дырочку. Мори рычал, стараясь продвинуться дальше и, когда ему это удалось, и одна лишь головка проскользнула внутрь, Хани охнул, немедленно подаваясь назад и принимая член Мори весь, до основания.

Перекладина трещала, Моринодзука старался освободиться, как сумасшедший, подаваясь бедрами так, чтобы входить глубже – а Хани, казалось, устраивал неторопливый темп – он медленно опускался, чувствуя каждый сантиметр Мори внутри, и так же медленно поднимался на нем. Рывки Мори несколько сбивали темп, но Хани это не особо мешало. Потянувшись, он потянул за веревку и руки Мори тут же оказались свободны.

Да, им было хорошо вместе.

Пусть так будет и дальше.


End file.
